1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode light system and more particularly pertains to illuminating a showering area of a boat or trailer in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of light systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, light systems previously devised and utilized for the purpose of illuminating a showering area are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While prior light systems fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a light emitting diode light system that allows for illuminating a showering area of a boat or trailer in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the light emitting diode light system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of illuminating a showering area of a boat or trailer in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved light emitting diode light system which can be used for illuminating a showering area of a boat or trailer in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.